Tokimeki Akashi kun
by Sadako22
Summary: This is kurobasu fanfic betweet Original Character OC x Akashi! I hope you enjoy it 8D mind to RnR? *RATING CHANGE! 8'D *
1. awaken feelings

_Hi~! This is my kurobasu fanfic tehehe_

_I'm sorry of my story not interesting or the chara not really same like in the anime /shot_

_but i hope you enjoy it 8D_

_snip snip snip ✄✄✄✄✄✄_

* * *

"If you need something, you can call me and I will help you, Yui-chan!" A girl smiled to me on lunch break of school. Momoi Satsuki, my new classmate also my only friend here since I was transfered to Teikou a week ago. She also the only one who so kind to me and talked to me in my class.

"Thank you, Momoi. You-" My words stopped when I looked Momoi's eyes sparkling while looking at the court outside. "Tetsu-kun!" She screamed to a small guy who sit with his friends there, and I saw he bowed his head to Momoi. "Ah, your friend?" I asked her.

"Ehm he's my crush, Yui-chan. Oh! Let me introduce you with my friends from my club!" She said while pulled my hand without heard my answer and ran to the court. _Wait, WAIT, why suddenly-_ My mind went nervous because this is the first time I will talk to others on Teikou except Momoi. "Guys!" The pink haired girl called them.

"So noisy, Satsuki! We heard you, you don't need to scream." A tanned boy scratched his head and looked at us. "And who is that?"

"What's your problem Dai-chan!? And ah, this is my classmate, Yui-chan!" She smirked and I bowed my head. "Nice to meet you," I said with small voice.

"Nice to meet you, Yui-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." A pale face guy gave me a little smile. "And this guy is Aomine Daiki." He pointed his finger to the tanned guy who mad at Momoi before. "Yo." He said to me.

"And I'm Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you, Yuicchi!" A blonde guy suddenly appeared from our back and smirked. "Since you're Momoicchi's friend, you are our friend too!" _Wait, that make no sense..._ My mind busy with my thoughts and I just bowed my head to him. "And That one is Midorimacchi!" He said while pointing to a green haired guy with glasses. _Looks like Kise-kun always added -cchi on their names, include me..?_

"And what are you all doing here?" A new voice suddenly joined us on the court, from our back. I turned around and saw a red haired boy with different color eyes, and a tall with purple haired guy with tons of snacks in his hand. "And who are you?" His golden eyes looked at me, and scared me a little. "..I'm Momoi's friend.."

"Akashi-kun, don't be so cold to her!" Momoi hugged my arm. "She's Yui, my friend!" She said again.

"Yui-chin, nice to meet you," The tall with purple hair said to me while munching his snacks. "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. And this is Akashi Seijuro." He said while pointing his finger to the red haired one, but he didn't say anything. _Aah, it will be so hard to get along with them... But I hope we can.._

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

6 months passed since I was transfered to Teikou. Nothing change with my school life, except now me and 'Generation of Miracle' looked like get along each other. We always spent our free time together, and played together, except Akashi. He's so rare around us in free time, and sometime I found him alone in the library, fell asleep on the shogi board. He made me wondering why is he like that, and made me always looked for him, I don't know why. I always found him with his shogi board and sometime asleep alone. I wonder why he always alone?

_I think I will ask Momoi if she want to go home with me.. _I walked to court behind school."Just because you are one of Generation of Miracle members, don't ever think that you can fight against us!" I heard some peoples scream, and I ran to that place when I heard 'Generation of Miracle' words split out from them. _What happened-?_ I took a peek to the court behind school building and saw Kuroko surrounded by some tall guys and looked like they are older than me. _Kuroko-kun and seniors?_

"I'm sorry, but I just want you guys to apologize to Kise-kun because you hit his face, just that." Kuroko said while the seniors grabbing his collar, tried to hit him. "Why should us? He deserve it. Just because he's a model so we can't hit his face? And who are you again!? That's not your problem, huh?" One of the seniors chuckled and tried to send Kuroko his punch.

"STOP!" I jumped and grabbed his hand, "Or I will call a teacher! Let Kuroko-kun go!" Honestly I'm scared, but seeing Kuroko did this for Kise, his friend, it made me want to protect him too as my friend.

"What's your problem, huh!? Go away!" He pushed me till I hit the wall, "Who the hell are you!?" He reached my collar, but I bite his hand and let myself go. I ran to Kuroko, tried to help him stand up. "Kuroko-kun, you okay?! We have to go befo-" A guy suddenly appeared in front of us and holding a penknife, and laughing loudly. His friends grabbed Kuroko and pulled my hands and threw me from him, while the one who have that knife ran to him, want to stab him. _Kuroko-kun-!_

ZZRKK- I can heard my uniform teared and pain on my back, while I jumped to pulled Kuroko and with a mistake his knife hit me. "Yui-san!" The pale face guy screamed and grabbed my arm. The seniors shocked and ran away, left the knife and both of us. _It hurts.. _I was shaking and tried to stand up, "I-m okay, Kuroko-kun, I-" Suddenly my sight became so dark, and I have no strength left on my feet.

_My back hurts.. But wait how's Kuroko-kun..? We have to call a teacher-_ "Nngh.." I opened my eyes, and got myself already on the bed at school's infirmary. "Eh..? I-"

"Yui-chan, you wake up already!?" Momoi came and hugged me tight. "Oh my God, I'm so worried! I'm glad you're okay..."

"Yui-san, are you okay? I'm sorry, because of me-" I saw Kuroko's face so guilty and so worried. I smiled and shook my head, "No, no, it's not your fault. I'm just being so reckless.. I'm glad you're okay, Kuroko-kun."

"I'm sorry too.. Because of they hit me, Kurokocchi get mad and also Yuicchi become like this.." Kise suddenly appeared and cried out while hugging me and Momoi. "Yuicchi-!"

I saw Kuroko's guilty face and sent my smile to him, I didn't want make him feel weird about my act. But looks like it not make any sense.. "Tetsu, you heard her, it's not your fault. Don't make that face. You can't blame yourself for can't use your invisible side because you already overused it on practice before." Aomine came, followed by Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi. "Thanks for saving him." He said and gave me his smirk.

"Yui-chin, how is your back? We're so shock when Kuro-chin came and carried you with blood." The purple guy said and gave me his snack, tried to calm me.

"Tell us what happened, why everything suddenly become like this?" Midorima said and looked straight at me, while fixed his glasses. I nodded and told them everything, and heard Akashi's letting a sigh.

"Let me handle this." The red guy said then turned around, walked to the door. "You guys, the practice was over and go home. And Yui, you stay here, wait for me. I have something to ask to you about this day. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"...He's mad at me?" I said with a shaking voice. "Looks like he's really mad, he even don't look at me-"

Everyone looked at me. Momoi smiled and patted my head, "It's okay. Akashi-kun just worried at you. And you know, when everyone include me were shocked, he's the only one who carried you hurry to the infirmary and nurse you. Also he's the one who bind your wound."

"I'm so glad that you saved Kurokocchi, Yuicchi. Thank you!" Kise said and smiled. "I bet Akashicchi not mad at you. Just do what he say, okay? Take a rest while waiting for him."

"Thank you, Yui-san, also I'm sorry.." Kuroko said while looking at me sadly. And it disappear when Aomine patted him. "Tetsu, don't make such that face! Also, Yui, you're such a good and brave girl!" He said while smirking and patted my head.

"So.. we have to go home. Just sleep, Yui-chin. Maybe Aka-chin will be late. Get well soon," The purple guy said while munching his snack, walking to the door and followed by everyone.

I closed my eyes and waited for Akashi. _I wonder why Akashi-kun told me to stay here..?_ I thought and decided to take a nap untill he back here. 30 minutes passed. I heard someone opened the door and entered the room. _Akashi-kun..?_ I opened my eyes and shocked when saw that the one who enter the infirmary was the senior who hurt me. _I'm scared-_

"He won't hurt you." A familiar voice suddenly calmed me down. "Akashi.. kun?" I saw the red guy appeared from senior's back. "Apologize to her." He said and pushed him. The senior's trembling and apologize to me about my back, and ran away after I nodded and forgive him. And there are just me and Akashi left.

"...Thank you," I said with a small voice, and looked at his eyes. _I never know that Akashi-kun's eyes so beautiful.._

"For what?" He said and sat behind the bed. His eyes looked at mine and suddenly saw he's smiling to me. "I never thought that a girl will do something like that to Tetsuya. Especially you, the one who just know us." He continued his words. "Why did you do that?"

"Because he's my friend..? I saw he defended for Kise-kun so bad, and it makes me want to help him and do something alike like he did to Kise." I answered him while looking down, "I'm sorry.."

The red guy suddenly touched my wound softly. "You should not do something like this. Eventhough I know you do this for your friend." He patted me. And I can feel my heart throbbing. _I thought I hurt my back, why my chest suddenly.._ "Also what if those seniors do something more than hurt you? You won't ever can win against guy's power."

I looked at him, "Akashi-kun? What do you mean?" He just kept silent and suddenly pushed me down onto bed, grabbed my hand. "You should know your power limit. You should call any help before do something reckless like that." He suddenly sat on the top of me and it.. scared me. "You should know that you're a girl." He said and looked me closer. The only one I can see just his face and his beautiful eyes, and it made me nervous.

"Akashi-" He lean his head beside mine, I felt his breathe on my neck and my ear. I can felt my hearbeat went crazy. _What is this-_ "Thank you, for saving Tetsuya." He whispered and made me flinch because his breathe on my ear. "And promise me don't do something like this again."

_My mind- this is weird- _I can feel my face become so hot and red, and hoping Akashi won't hear my heartbeat. "I- promise.." I said and tried to hid my blushed face, eventhough I know that he definitely saw it. _M-move from me-_ I closed my eyes and busy with my mind. He patted my head and smiled a little, let my hands go and went from my top. "I will walk you home." He said and took my bag. "You can stand up?"

"..Y-yes.." I said and tried to stood up. Eventhough Akashi already moved himself from me, my heartbeat still went crazy. My face still hot and while looking at Akashi in front of me, I can feel become hotter than before. _Ah.. I understand.._ "Hurry up, or it will get dark outside." He said again and pulled my hands, and made my chest so warm. _I understand why am I like this, why am I wondering about him.._

_I.. am in love with Akashi-kun..._

* * *

_so... how is it? 8D_

_i hope the real Akashi won't stab me because I ruin his character /bricked_

_mind to review? * u *)/_

_sniippp~_


	2. jealousy

_Hi~! This is my kurobasu fanfic tehehe_

_I'm sorry of my story not interesting or the chara not really same like in the anime /shot_

_but i hope you enjoy it 8D_

_snip snip snip ✄✄✄✄✄✄  
_

* * *

"..And you know? I'll go home with Tetsu-kun this day! So happy! T-that's why we can't go home together, Yui-chan.. I'm sorry?" A long pink haired girl said while gave her _sorry_ smile to me.

"Aah, it's okay, Momoi. Good luck with Kuroko-kun!" I said and smiled, replied her waving hands to me. "I wonder if Momoi and Kuroko-kun will dating..? But I thought Momoi and Aomine-kun were dating before.." I said with myself, wondering about my friend's relationship with her crush, didn't notice someone behind me, until he tapped my shoulder and scared me.

"A- Akashi-kun!" I said while panting. "Y- you scared me," I tried to calm down and looked at a red haired boy behind me, and followed by Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Aomine.

"Yui-chin still not go home?" A tall guy with his snack looked down at me.

"Yuicchi! Are you alone? Want me to accompany you?" A blonde guy hugged and teased me. "Ryouta, you better prepare yourself for your extra training tomorrow." Akashi said with his smile to Kise.

"E-eeeh Akashicchi but why-?!" Kise cried out. Akashi ignored him, and turned his face to me. He just gave me his sigh and turned around, "Let's go home." He said and walked to the door. _I wonder.. will my relationship with Akashi-kun getting better..? _ I walked behind him, following his steps.

"Oh, Yui, come here a second!" A tanned boy pulled me and said something to my ear, and it made my face turned into deep red. "And don't forget this," A megane guy gave me a keychain. I nodded and smiled to them, "..Thank you Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun." And waving my hand to them, while walking to Akashi.

2 years already since I was transfered to Teikou and get along with Generation of Miracle. It started when I saw Kuroko was bullied by some senior who from same club with him, and I helped him since me and Kuroko was a classmate on 1st year. Thank goodness Akashi and other Generation of Miracle members came and saw us, helped me and Kuroko. I got a wound on my back because of it, which haven't disappear even almost 1,5 years after that moment. I think that's why everyone being so careful to me, eventhough I said to them that my wound was totally okay.

"So.. What was Daiki telling to you?" Akashi opened his mouth. His red and golden eyes looked straight at mine, waiting for my answer.

"He said good luck.. to me," I said and looking away from his eyes. I definitely can't see his eyes because sometime it makes me really nervous. Eventhough I thought that Akashi didn't feel same with me.

"For what?" He continued, this time he didn't look at me, just looked straight forward. Silence. _How could I said to him that Aomine-kun said good luck for walking home together!?_ I tried to calm my mind. "Yui?" His voice more deep than before.

"...F-for me ...because we are walking home together.." I answered him while looking down, tried to calm down my heartbeat, tried to calm down. _I've crushed in you since you helped me, but how in the earth I can tell you about that..._

"Hmm." He didn't say anything again. But I could see he's smiling eventhough it just fade away. "And that keychain?" He looked my bag which had Midorima's keychain there.

"Midorima-kun said that it's my lucky item.. So he gave it to me.." I smiled and showed him the keychain. He just looked at me, then looked away with a little smile. "Akashi-kun?"

"And why Ryouta hugging you?" He asked again. He looked at me closer and it made me blushed, took a step back and realized that a wall behind me. "I- I don't know about it, Akashi-kun.." I answered him, and I felt my voice shaking while he put his hand on the wall, beside my face. "Answer me." He said.

_What, wait, I don't know- I thought it was natural because Kise-kun always like that, but how could I said it to him!? My heartbeat, please calm down, pleaseeeee-_ I could feel my face so hot, "I thought it's natural..?" _OH NO YUI._ Akashi's smile gone, and it made me blinked. "Too naive."

His red and golden eyes looked me closer and our lips met. _Eeh..?_ My eyes blinked and all I see just Akashi's eyes which looked straight to me. _I..can't breathe, why Akashi-kun kiss me?_ I tried to release myself from him and tried to take a breathe, but he pulled me closer. His left hand wrapped my waist and his other hand pushed my head to his, deepen our kiss. "Mmnh.." He used his tounge into mine while pushing me in our kiss onto the wall behind me.

"Akashi-ku-" He shut my mouth with his hand and his lips moved to my neck and kissed it softly, then suck it, left a mark on it. "Sshh, you don't want someone look at us now, right..?" He whispered on my right ear and made me blushed so deep. "This is your punishment." He said and kissed me once again, "For making me jealous." He said and kissed me again, this time more rough than before. He pushed his tounge into my mouth and groaned softly while he pulled me 'till our body met together. His hand reached my skirt and went in, made me let a weird voice when felt his cold hand touched my thigh. Without breaking the kiss, he smirked and started play his hand. "Nnh.. Akashi-..," He ignored my words and deepen our kiss, made me melt into it.

"OOH..!" And suddenly familiar voice came from our left side, made us stopped and frozen.

"Akashicchi, I want to kiss her too-!" A blonde guy cried.

"IDIOT! Watch your words! Also because of your act, they notice us!" He got hit by a tanned guy who appeared from the blond's back.

"Aka-chin and Yui-chin are dating?" A tall, purple haired guy with his snacked also appear, together with the green haired guy who fixed his glasses and smirked.

"I never know that Akashi-kun can do something like that, but surprisingly I'm not surprise." Also a pale face guy with a straight expression appeared.

"Yui-chan, you did your best!" A pink haired girl smirked and laughed.

"...what, how, why-" I got panicked. _IS THAT MEAN THEY SEEING EVERYTHING?!_ I looked at Akashi, who didn't say anything, suddenly smiled with dark aura behind him. **"All of you, I definitely will make you all practice until you vomit."**

Everyone frozen. Blinked for some minutes and apologize to Akashi, then ran away as fast as possible. Akashi sighed and pulled my hands. "Let's go home."

I followed his step and looked down, wanted to know why he kissed me, why he said he jealous, because it made my hope raised up. "Akashi-kun.." Finally I called his name and it made him turned onto me.

"I.. love you," _I said it!_ Silence. Again. He didn't say anything, or he haven't say anything.

He sighed and came closer to me, kissed me again, "I know it already."

"How-?" My face felt so hot and blushed so hard, "I- if you know, how about.. you?" My heartbeat went more crazy, scared but I really wanted to know his answer.

"I just know it from your face," He looked at me and smiled a little, "And I won't ever kiss someone that I don't love."

His words made my feet lost of strength and fell on the ground. "Unbelievable.." my face blushed so hard and I tried to hid my face with my hands. I heard Akashi's sigh and suddenly he pulled my hand, "You have to arrive at home before it's dark," He helped me stand up and wrapped my waist, "So we can continue what we've stopped before."

* * *

_so... how is it? 8D_

_i hope the real Akashi won't stab me because I ruin his character /bricked_

_mind to review? * u *)/_

_sniippp~ _


	3. Fever

_omg I bet Akashi will stab me if he read this fanfic_

_but i hope you like it! 8D_

_i'm sorry if Akashi's character change or something like that.._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_I totally don't understand what happened yesterdaayyyy- but I'm sure I already confessed to him... _Lunch break, and all I do now was remembering what happened with me and Akashi yesterday. _Is it a dream..?_

"I never know that Yui-chan such a good kisser!" Momoi appeared and sat in front of me, poked my face. "And never know that Akashi-kun will become like yesterday!" She continued again.

"Mo- Momoi, stop poking me.. I'm surprised too, you know. Because I even too rare seeing he talk to us or join us when we played together, right..?" I said and ate my snack. "Also.. I confess to him.."

Momoi's eyes got widen and grabbed my arm, "So, you two are going out now?" She smirked and her eyes sparkling, made me nervous to admit it. "I.. think so?" I said and I definitely can feel my face become so warm now. Momoi hugged me and patted my head, treated me like I'm a kid who got great score or something like that.

"So.. What did you two do after he walk you home?" She smiled and poked me again, "Nothing, we just.. kissed and he said that he have to go home." I said with really a small voice and looked down to my table.

"Yuicchi!" A blonde guy suddenly appeared and cried out, hugged me from back. "Is it true that you and Akashicchi are going out?!"

"..Y- yes..?"

"HOW COULD- I mean, I never expect that Akashicchi in love with you!" _Ugh, it's hurt me a little, Kise-kun, but I'm not surprise because I was thinking like that too before.._ I just smiled and sighed, "Me too.."

"Kise-kun, don't say something like that." This time Kuroko appeared and smiled at me, "Take care of Akashi-kun, Yui-san."

"But Kise's words makes me wondering too.. since when Akashi fall in love with you?" Aomine said and patted my head.

_Hell if I know... I wonder about it too.._

"If you wonder about it, ask him, Yui-chan!" Momoi said while pushing me out of the door.

"But Akashi didn't go to school today." The tanned guy said and scratched his head. "Honestly I don't want to say this, because he not let me. But I think he don't talk to you about this too."

Eveyone silent. "Aominecchi, what do you mean?" Kise asked him.

"He catch a cold so can't attend school. And like always, he don't want anyone know." He continued his words. "Is he okay..?" I asked him, I worried Akashi's cold that bad. Kuroko smiled, "You can go to his place after school if you're worrying him." He said and gave me an address.

ε=＼＿○ﾉ

_Is it okay if I enter his house? What if his mother come out? What if-_ I shook my head and grabbed my hand, then pushed the bell button in front of the gate. But no answer. It made me more worried and pushed the button again, but still no answer. _Akashi-kun?_ I decided to entered his house and let my small voice, "Excuse me.."

No one at his house. Also the room so mess. _Is he living by himself?_ I walked and searched for him, looked from one room to other room. "Akashi-kun..?" I called him and I heard sound doo opened at 2nd floor. "Yui?" It's Akashi. It's his voice. I walked to upstairs and looked around, found that red guy looked at me surprisingly. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't attend school this day.. So I worried and I got your address from Kuroko-kun.." I annswered him and placed my hand to his forehead. "How is your cold? You okay? You have a fever!" I pulled his hand and walked into his room. "Sleep!"

"You don't have any right to order me like that." He said. His eyes looked so tired also his cheek so red.

"Can I use your kitchen?" I wanted to help him. I wanted to heal him.. At least let me with him until his fever gone.. He stared at me so long and sighed, went to his bed. "Do what you want." He said and tried to sleep. I put my bag beside his bed and tried to cook something for him.

More than 20 minutes already passed. I knocked Akashi's room and carried the food that I made. "Akashi-kun, are you still awake?" He turned his face to me and tried to sat up.

"What is it?" He asked and I can heard his stomach grumbling. "I heard you like Tofu soup, so I made it." I said and took the spoon, feed him. He surprised and sighed, "I can eat by myself." _Aah, I know he'll say that.._

"No. You're sick. Now open your mouth! Eat and get well!" He sighed and gave up, opened his mouth and ate it. "..It's good." He said with different voice, maybe because his cold but it made me nervous a bit. "You should try it." He continued.

I looked at his eyes and surprised. "I made this for you, and you have to eat this all.. So you can get well.." I said to him, placed my hand to his forehead again.

"If you don't want to try it, then I'll feed you." He said while taking a full spoon of the soup and rice, and gave it to me. "Open your mouth." He said while looking straight at me. _He really have a bad fever.._ I opened my mouth and suddenly he ate the food which he gave to me.

"Eeeh Akashi-kun wha-" Then he pulled my head and opened my mouth with his hand, then kissed me roughly. His lips so warm. He really have a fever. "Mmnh-?" But suddenly I can taste a soup and rice inside my mouth. _Is this what he mean by 'feed me'-!?_ I swallowed it and panting. "-what are you doing.."

"That's what will happen if you come to guy's room so plain like this." He said while weeping his mouth and smiling a little. "A-Akashi-kun, you tease me-!" My face blushed so hard and tried to take a breathe and continued feed him.

"Uaah, You eat all of them! Good boy.." I patted his head and looked him glared at me because I treat him like a kid. "..Take a rest, Akashi-kun." I smiled and sat on the floor, beside his bed. "Oh, medicine!"

"I don't want it." He turned around from me and hugged his pillow.

"But you _need_ it eventhough you don't want it." I said and gave him a medicine, and the water. "Hurry up you have to eat the medicine then sleep."

"If I eat it, I'll sleepy."

"It's great, and your fever will gone."

"No."

Silence. _Eeh, why.._ He looked at me and turned around to me. "I still want to be with you and don't want to sleep." He said and stared at my surprise face. "Hh, you don't have to become so scared like that." He continued and sat down beside me.

"I'm not scared, Akashi-kun." I smiled to him and hugged my feet and lean my head on my knee, looking at him. I can completely looked that his cheek red a bit because of his fever, his tired eyes, and his mess hair. I reached his hair and tried to fix it. "I just think why and since when you.. love me?" _Aah- just say that words makes me nervous!_

Akashi looked at me, "I don't know." He said straight to me and made me felt so weird for asking something like that. "It's okay, Akashi-kun, you don't have to answer it, I just-"

"I just want to protect you since that moment, like what you did to Tetsuya. Because normally girl won't do something like you did, and also I want to return the favor for protecting Tetsuya. That's what I thought and since that I always pay my attention to you." He said while playing with my brown hair. "I completely know you totally different with Satsuki. So reckless. Always act before thinking. That's why I can't look away from you." He smiled and his eyes looked at mine. "And I realize that my purpose change."

"Change?" I still looked at him. He sat closer to me and our shoulder touched each other. "I don't want to return the favor." He said and pulled my head softly.

"I want to protect you because I don't want you get hurt." He kissed me softly and continued his words, "And seeing you're so close with Ryouta or Daiki yesterday makes me realize my feelings for you, Yui."

My face blushed so hard, I even can heard my own heartbeat. _Suddenly.. Akashi-kun become so straight like this.._ I tried to calm down and tried to find some words but my head blank. The red guy pulled me again and kissed me. His warmth risen up and he kissed me more rough, then pushing me down. He kept kissed me and moved his lips to my neck and suck it. I can heard his breathe also can felt his warmth on me. "Akashi-kun.. we can't-" I broke the kiss and tried push him softly, but he ignored it and kissed me, put his tounge in my mouth and play with it. "Nngh.." He groaned when I tried to push him again. He force unbutton my uniform and whispered my name, made me really have no strength for against him.

"Yui, you have to remember that you're mine. I won't let you look anyone else, even he's Ryouta or Daiki-" He said and suddenly passed out in my arm. "Akashi-kun!" His body's temperature more hot than before and he's panting and sweating so much. _His fever get worse than before-! _I tried to lay him on bed and gave him the medicine and the water, then stayed beside him. _Akashi-kun.. please get well soon.._

ε=＼＿○ﾉ

_Ah, someone stroke my head... So warm. I know this hand.. _I opened my eyes, "Morning.. already..?" And looked up slowly, found the red haired guy's stroking my head while typing on his phone. "..Akashi..kun?"

"Oh, you're awake already." He placed his hand on my head, still typed on his phone, and closed it when it finished. I placed my hand to his forehead and his fever gone already. "I'm fine now. Thank you, Yui." He said and pulled his hand from my head. _Ah.. I think he didn't remember what happened when he's sick before.. I guess all of that causing by his fever.._

I smiled to him, "It's okay, Akashi-kun. I'm glad that you're okay now.." I grabbed my bag, planned to go home but he grabbed my hand. "You don't need to go home. I just emailed Satsuki to bring her uniform for you, so you won't late to school."

"Ah.. I see," I sat beside him again, and fixed his morning hair. "Ahaha, your hair totally mess right now, Akashi-kun." I laughed while fixing his red hair, and stopped when he hugged me.

"Don't think that I forgot what I said and we did yesterday, don't think that I did it because of fever." He said and smiled. "Because I remember it and definitely conscious that time." He said and let me go, walked outside to prepare himself to school, left me who drown with my blushing face. _You really look over me, Akashi-kun.._

* * *

_Tehehe this is it~_

_How is it? omg I'm sorry if my grammar so bad_

_and sorry if I made Akashi's character so different here OTL._

_but this 'fever' idea always in my mind and really want to make one about it_

_and this is it! LOLOL 8D_

_mind to review? :3_


	4. A Reward

_YAAYY _

_Finally I get time for update this fic-_

_Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading this story ; u ;_

_In this fic Mukkun and others Kisedai members not really have many dialogue_

_but I hope you can still enjoy it ;; 7 ;;)/_

_ALSO AKASHI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I RUIN YOUR CHARACTER OR SOMETHING-_

_NOT ONLY AKASHI- EVERYONE TOO I MEAN LMAO ; U ;_

_and also... RATE CHANGE! O/u/O)/_

* * *

"Ah, this week we'll have exam, right? Prepare yourself, Yui."

"...I think I can handle it.." His voice through my phone kinda scary when he told me to prepare myself for exam. I'm in the middle on phone with Akashi. We didn't meet for some days because he's busy for Basketball Club's practice and I don't want to distract his schedule. Maybe calling him on the phone won't make any trouble.. I think? He didn't say about get distract about it though..

"No. You can't." His voice suddenly so firm. "I know all of your ability on some lessons from Satsuki and your score not really good." I can heard his sigh. Ugh, kinda hurts but he's right.

I looked down, kinda depressed for remembering that this week will be tough. "I understand, Akashi-kun.. I will study harder for this exam," I said, _but it means that we won't meet so often, again.._ _Do you know that I miss you, Captain?_ I swallowed my feelings and locked it in my mind. I understand that he said like that for me too..

"Good girl." Just two words, but they're really cheer me up. "I think it's already late. You should take a rest." He continued.

"Un," I nodded and grabbed my blanket, also I can heard he's moving to his bed. "Good night, Akashi-kun-"

"...If you can pass the hardest lesson with great score, I'll give you a reward. Good night, Yui." He cut my words while chuckling, saying that and turned off the phone. I can feel my hand shaking, and burned my face into my blanket, hiding my red face. _I have to study for this week..!_

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

"Bad. This is bad." I tried to focus my eyes to books in front of me, but I can't. I tried to memorize the lesson but I forgot it so easily. _Why am I so difficult to remembering something..?_

A girl suddenly closed my eyes with her hands, "You look so pale, Yui-chan. You okay? Want to eat lunch together?"

I nodded and brought out my lunch from my bag, "What should I do to my study for exam, Momoi.." She released her hand and I could see her pink eyes above me.

"You have to study." She answered me with her light voice. "Or do you want to borrow my note book?"

I looked at her with confused look and she smiled at me. "Dai-chan always borrow mine when exam's week come. He never gave any attention at class and always slept, so he copied my notes and studied from it, then he pass the exam. Maybe it can work for you too.."

_...HOW. Oh my it's awesome. Momoi's database even for study were so accurate, huh.. I want to borrow it but.._

I swallowed my mind, and shook my head. "I think I will still try my best.. But do you mind if you teach me for my study..?" I wanted to pass this exam with my effort, and telling Akashi-kun that I really can handle this exam. _I have to pass this exam..!_ Momoi smiled at me and nodded. "Of course, Yui-chan!" She sat beside me, "Just tell me which part you don't know after we eat." She said and opened her lunch.

After school. Last day before exam. Me and Momoi were in library, studied together. Or maybe more like she teach me for tomorrow. "Ooh, you pretty good at math, Yui-chan." She said while put her books inside her bag.

"Erm I love it a little.. Because we don't need to memorize something in math.." I said while closing my book, and prepared to go home. "I'm bad at memorizing.."

"So tomorrow won't be hard since it's math, right?" She said while smiling, hanging her bag. "You not going home with Akashi-kun..?"

I shook my head and took my bag. "Maybe we won't meet until exam end... He said I have to prepare for exam week and I don't want to disturb his study though.."

"But since he's Akashi-kun, you don't have to worry.. He always pass the exam with greatest score and never failed before." _And surprisingly I'm not surprise about it.._ Momoi patted my shoulder, "Do your best for exam week! And since Tetsu-kun already going home with Dai-chan and Kise-kun, let's go home together!" She smiled.

"It's not make any sense, you know.." I laughed at her and nodded. "Thank you, Momoi."

So.. we entered exam week. First day, second day, until the fifth day were going well. Also me and Akashi-kun haven't meet each other because our exam's schedule different though. "Tomorrow will be the last day, huh.." I whispered to myself and seeing exam's schedule of my class. _And also tomorrow's History lesson. This will be tough.._ I grabbed my bag and ran to library.

I took some books and brought it to a table beside window in the corner of the library. "Okay.. I get some books but I don't know from where I have to start-" My words stop when my eyes caught a red haired boy sat in front of a green haired with glasses boy, behind a bookshelf which could be seen from my table. _Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun!_ The green haired boy's eyes looked at me for a second and suddenly looked away. I sighed, _maybe they didn't notice me..?_

**Akashi's POV**

Me and Shintarou spent our time at library while playing shougi like always, planned to rest our mind before end the last exam tomorrow. Suddenly his eyes looked away from shougi board, but he acted like he saw nothing.

"You better pay attention on your play, Shintarou." I said while made my move on the board.

"Your girlfriend is here. But maybe she don't notice us?" He answered and placed his hand on his glasses. His eyes looked on the shougi board.

"It's okay." I said while making my last move and knocked him down from this game. "You better pay attention on your play, I said?"

He sighed and placing his finger on his glasses, "Even in this situation I can't beat you." He grabbed a rabbit statue, his lucky item and point his finger to a table behind me. "Is it really okay for letting her alone like that?"

"I said it's okay." I sighed and smiled a little, without seeing the table that he pointed of. "She's doing her best now."

**Back to OOC's POV**

I gave my focus to some history books in front of me and tried to memorizing while writing on my notes. _Honestly I want to go to Akashi-kun's place now but I can't. Because I said that I'd study hard for this exam and also.. maybe when the exam over, we can meet each other._ I kept it in my mind and continued my study. My eyes took a peek for a table where Akashi and Midorima sat before, but they already gone. _Maybe they already go home.._

"Yui-san?" A man's voice suddenly heard from my back and patted my shoulder.

"K- Kuroko-kun.." I tried to calmed down from my shock for his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I borrowed some books." He said while hugging two books in his arms.

"Aah, you always read some books, right, Kuroko-kun.." I smiled at him and snapped out from my study a bit, resting my eyes from some texts.

"Study for tomorrow?" He asked, looking straight at me and some books in front of me. I nodded and collected one by one from those books, planned to go home.

"I'm weak at History lesson and never pass it before.."I sighed and walked to a bookshelf behind Kuroko, put some books there. "I hope I can pass it tomorrow.."

He smiled at me a little, "If you already study like this, I'm sure you can pass it, Yui-san. Do your best." His voice sounded so firm.

I nodded and grabbed my bag, "Thank you, Kuroko-kun..! Let's go home together?" He nodded and walked beside me.

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

LAST DAY. 30 minutes before the bell ringing and I stood in front of the door of my classroom, just arrived from my home. I'm panting because I ran to school, thought that I was late already. Suddenly someone patted my head, ruffled my hair a bit.

"Wake up late?" His voice made me surprise and turned around, looked at his beautiful different colored eyes. "Akashi-kun- .. good morning," I said while panting a bit. "You have exam in this hour too?"

He nodded and fixed my hair, "This is the last day of exam, huh.. Do your best." He said and then walking to his class. My eyes still looked at him until he entered his class, really happy that I can see him before my hardest exam. _I will do my best!_ I ran into my class and heard the bell's ringing, told us that the exam started.

.

.

.

.

"...So, how is it?" A pink haired girl stood in front of my table. I didn't answer her, just put my head on my table and drown my head in my arms. "Yui-chan, how is it?" She asked me again with louder voice and serious face. I looked at her and sighed, "...Some of things that I've studied were there but I'm not sure.."

She smiled and scratched my hair, "You'll pass it, you'll pass it!" She said. I smiled a bit at her and closed my eyes, wanted to resting my eyes and my mind from exam's pressure. _Tomorrow is the determination day.._

.

.

.

.

"So, how's your exam today?" His voice through my phone suddenly made me nervous, especially when he asked about my exam.

"Not bad, I think..?" I said and praying that he won't asking about it again. "How about Akashi-kun..?"

"You don't need to ask or worry about me." He said and I could heard his footsteps and his moving to his bed. "Remember about the reward that I said before?"

_Bathump._ My heartbeat suddenly made me nervous and remembered about our talk on the phone lately. "..yes?"

"Good. So prepare yourself. Good night, Yui." He said and turned off the phone, without hearing my answer. _Prepare for the bad situation.. or the best one... The best one, please-_ My mind filled with it and praying for the result of my exam tomorrow.

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

"YUI-CHAN!" Momoi suddenly hugged me when I arrived at school and it made me surprise. "I told you that you'll pass, right!?" Her face so bright and still hugging me. Her words made me remember about the result of my exam, and suddenly made me scared to see them. "I pass..?" I asked her with small voice, afraid to admit it.

She pulled my hands to the corridor and point my name on the school board, I was on the 10th position at my class and it means that I passed it. I hugged her and jumped in happiness. "I pass it! I never thought that I can do this..!"

She laughed and grabbed my face, "You give your best for this exam, that's why you can pass it!" She said and smiled, pinched my cheek. "You need to tell someone about this, right?" She pushed me and waved her hand. I smiled at her and walked in the corridor, searching a haired boy all over the corridor. _Is he in his class..?_ I turned around and walked to the classroom which placed 2 classes after mine.

When I walked in without seeing my way, I hit someone in front of the door and panicky apologize to that person. I heard him chuckled and his voice made me stop apologizing. "Akashi-kun!"

"Looks like you're in hurry." He said and ruffled my hair. I nodded and smiled brightly to him, "I pass it!" I said and pulled him to the school board on the corridor in front of my class, "I pass the exam!"

He looked at the board and smiled a little, patted my head. "Good job, Yui. Congrats." He said while patting me and suddenly pulled me, walked straight to the stairs and pushed me to the wall under the stairs. "So now my reward.."

_...I totally forgot about it! _I frozen and suddenly felt so nervous while looking at his eyes in front of mine. "Close your eyes." He whispered and stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes and could feel he pressed his lips to mine so gentle and he places his right hand behind my head, pushed my head to deepen the kiss slowly. His tounge suddenly played with mine and made me hard to breathe. "Mmnh.." He's moaning with a small voice while moving his tongue inside my mouth. I tried to push him and tried to catch my breathe, but he didn't let me and deepen our kiss until I melt into it.

He pulled his lips from mine and panting, with a small smirk on his mouth. His eyes looked straight at me and he kissed my cheek, "Do you know how's my effort to not meet you this current days?" He whispered and kissing my cheek to my neck. I tried to push him but his right hand pulled me closer to him and his left hand hold my hand- not letting me to push him. "Don't you miss me?" He asked and kept kissing and licking neck. My body felt so warm and my feet felt so weak, made me hold myself on the wall so i won't fall. "Nngh.. I miss you, Akashi-kun.." I grabbed his uniform while he kept licking my neck and suck it, left the mark on it and kissed me softly.

"I know it." He said with a smirk on his mouth and suddenly unbutton one of my uniform button, and placed his lips on my skin there, suck it a bit. "Nn- aah.." I covered my mouth because of letting weird voice, didn't want someone heard us. The red guy smiled at me and pulled me closer to him, untill i could feel his body on me, "I want to hear you.." He whispered and stroke my hair softly, kissing me more rough and passionately. I could feel his finger moving from my feet to my neck, touched and teased me with his finger on some place he passed on his way to my neck.

Suddenly his finger went between thighs and went under my skirt. "E-eh wait- Akashi... Nnh-" He kissed me again while panting and let his finger playing under my skirt. _T- This is bad.. My mind become blank-_ "Nghh.." He's moaning and kept kissing, pushed his body on me, and still playing his finger in my skirt. I could feel his finger suddenly stroking my panties and teased it, then suddenly pushed his finger into it through my panties, and made me let more weird voice. "Aah.. Akashi.. Hhnnh-" I tried to catch my breathe and looked the red guy licking his lips and pressed it to mine. _Akashi-kun suddenly so.. hot and different than before.._

"Yui.." He whispered and called my name, pulled out his finger from my skirt and stroke my hair, "We should stop before those guys watch all of our show." He said while seeing the wall behind me, "Get out. How long did all of you plan to hide?" He said with a firm voice. I surprised and frozen while staring at the wall which Akashi said.

"A- Ahahaha, Akashicchi you got us.." The blonde guy suddenly appeared from behind the wall and followed by the tanned tall guy, the pale one, the pink haired girl, megane green haired guy, also the tallest purple haired one. "I completely _know_ all of you were there for the first time you peek on us." He smiled evily to them, **"I think all of you have to prepare for the worst practice ever." **

"This is Kise's idea! When he heard that you go with Yui, he said want to know where did both of you go and-" The tanned guy panic and blamed the blonde one.

"That's mean, Aominecchi! You want to see them too, right!?" The blonde one pouted.

"Kise! Aomine! I think we have to go before we die because of the next practice." The green haired fixing his glasses and shaking, hugging his lucky item.

"Ahaha, we're sorry, Akashicchi-" Kise's apologizing while pulling by the others. Akashi sighed and looked at me, stroke my hair again. "I guess we have to continue your reward after school." He whispered and smirked, walked away to his classroom. I felt my foot's strength gone and made me sit on the floor with my fast heartbeat. _A- Akashi-kun suddenly so bold and so hot and so passionate and and- _I tried to calm myself down and tried to calm down my heartbeat, still drowning in feels with my deep red face _...but I don't hate it.._

* * *

_sooo... how is it?_

_this is my first M fic LMFAO OMG-_

_i'm sorry if suddenly i change the rate_

_and sorry if it become so weird or bad.._

_and thank you again for reading it ; u ;)/_


	5. I love you

_AMG I'M SORRY FOR LATE UPDATEEEE_

_okay i guess this is gotta be the last chapter-_

_yes? lol_

_sorry if My Akashi and My story so OOC-_

* * *

"_**I guess we have to continue your reward after school." **_

I placed my own head on my desk and tried to not figure out about 'continue my reward' after school... _wait what it means we will do it this day? N- no i guess he just tease me._

"What is it, your face so red, Yui-chan." The pink girl sat in front of me and smirking at me, "We're sorry for disturbing your lovely time with Akashi-kun before.." She said while poking my cheek, made me blushing.

"I- It's okay, Momoi.." I said while trying to calm myself down from embarassement. The pink girl's smirk widen and patted my head, "You can do it, Yui-chan! You'll be a woman this time!" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- why- what- how- why you say something like that- it made my mind imagining something unnecessary-_ I can felt my face hot and shook my head.

"No, no, what do you mean-!? I mean-" I tried to talk to her but her face said 'Good luck' to me. What is that supposed to be..!? I palmed my head towards my desk, drown myself in my thoughts. And suddenly burned my own face because of my mind. _I.. I wonder what will happen after school..._

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

"If you're looking for Akashi-kun, he has practice this day. He already go few minutes ago." A boy suddenly talked to me, while I took a peek into Akashi's class. _Oh, he's right. They'll have match with other school, so I'm sure they practice so hard this day._ I smiled at him and bow my head, "Thank you!"

I walked to indoor basket court which placed behind our school building. I could hear ball's dribbling's sound, some voice laughed, and a firm voice leading the practice. I've myself took a peek over the door- which didn't open properly. My eyes's searching for the red guy, which sat on the bench with Momoi. His eyes kept watching his club members, ordering them with his firm voice. _Akashi-kun.. So cool._ I smiled to myself and walked to the locker room, planned to put mineral water that I bought into Akashi's locker.

"My, my, you shouldn't lurking like this, Yui." That words surprised me and made me panic. I turned around and seeing a tanned guy with towel on his shoulder came into the locker room. But he just alone and he still wear school uniform. Skipping practice..? "What are you doing, Aomine-kun?"

"That's my line. What are you doing here?" He walked to his locker and put in his towel. His eyes looked at the bottle that I hold.

"I just want to give Akashi-kun this water. But you all still practice right? So I just want to put this into his locker." I said and scratched my head, opening Akashi's locker and put it in. "Aomine-kun, why are you here? Don't you suppose to practice?"

He chuckled and walked out, "Practice, huh.. I don't need it. Eventhough I didn't go to practice, no one can beat me anyway." He said and waved his hand while walking. My eyes still looked at him, wondering at his words. _Is.. something happen?_

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

[Practice's over. I'm in locker room, meet me and then we go home.]

I read and wonder why Akashi suddenly gave her an order like that. _Something's happen.. isn't it?_ She arrived in front of the locker room and knocked the door. "Akashi-kun..?"

"...Come in." His voice sound calm, but kinda bitter.

I walked into the room and found the red guy sat on the ground, not on the bench, with a towel above his head, covering his face. _What should i do.. He looks so down. But.. I know Akashi-kun already give his best into the practice.._ Silence. No one talk first. I walked closer to him and unconsciously storke his head. "Akashi-kun, good work today.."

I can felt he surprised, but still not say anything. _OH NO! WHAT- Yui you stupid girl- why am I stroking his head like this-_ I stopped my hand and suddenly his hand grabbed mine, pulled and hugged me. "Let me stay like this for a while." He whispered while resting his head on my shoulder, hugging me.

"...Something happened?"

He still didn't look at me, kept our position like that and didn't talk. Silence. I didn't want to ask it again until he talked to me. I didn't want Akashi more pressured by me..

"...Why.."

"..Huh?"

"Eventhough we already together more than 2 years, always practice and have fun together- why suddenly Tetsuya and Daiki stop from basketball."

"..."

"Did I do something wrong?! No! I'm always right! Why suddenly Tetsuya decided to stop playing basket with us? Why suddenly Daiki have no intrest like that? I- am always happy when all of us play basket together-!" His hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. _I-It's hurt.._ I want to hugged him back but he didn't let me move.

"Akashi-ku-"

"WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT ALWAYS WIN?!" His voice suddenly become so loud and made me shaking.

_Akashi-kun.._

His eyes looked so sad. Eventhough his voice so firm, his hand so strong, but his eyes... so sad.

_Are you always holding back for your team..?_

"I just- want to play basketball with everyone. Is that too much-?"

"Akashi-kun-" I tried to move my hands which stuck in his hug and hugged him back.

"I- I didn't really know about basketball.. Also I'm so lame at sport- and I have no bond like you and your team.." _Don't be sad.._ "B- but I know you always do your best for your team! I- I've always watching you, looking at you, and I know you really love your team and basketball."

I closed my eyes, didn't want to see Akashi's mad face because of my act.

"..Everyone have their own purpose, we can't avoid it if they decide something like that. But I believe they still love basketball, also I believe they love play basketball with you as their Captain.."

I opened my eyes and still couldn't see Akashi's face because of the towel on his head. _I- I bet he's angry because of my words.. But seeing Akashi so sad makes me sad too-_

...Silence.

...Again.

The atmosphere so heavy-

_Am I saying something wrong..? _

Suddenly he chuckled and remove the towel from his head.

"Who even are you, can talk like that to me?" He said with his firm voice, and gave his little smile at me.

His hand patted my head and pulled me closer, "...Thank you." He whispered and looked away, stood up then took his bag. "Let's go home." He said and pulled my hand.

"E-eh but.. You're not angry at me?" I asked him with small voice.

No answer. The red guy just stroke my hair and kept walking. "Does someone who said 'Thank you' means angry?" He said without looking at me and kept walking. I smiled, glad that Akashi looked better and followed his footstep.

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

"W-wait Akashi-kun-! S- should we do that now-?!" I panicked and tried to hold the red guy who already jumped onto my top.

"Why not? This is your advance of your reward, remember?" His words sounded so calm.

I still panicked, "B- but- because this is the living room! W-what if my mom suddenly come home and see us?! J- just cant-" I tried to ran away but his hand holding my waist.

"So.." He whispered with his deep voice, "Should we continue this at your room..?" He licked and teased my left ear, made me blushing because of his words. I didn't answer him because my heartbeat gotta killed me, so I just nodded slowly, trying to looked down- hid my red face.

He smirked and holding me into his arms. His feet walked to my room which placed in 2nd floor, and entered my room without asking me. Suddenly his feet stopped and his eyes looked at mine.

"I just remember.." He said.

I blinked my eyes, "..How could you figure out about our team's problem?" He continued his words, still looking at my eyes.

"I just met Aomine-kun in the locker room.." I answered him, confused at his question. "And he suddenly looked so gloomy and his words sounded weird." I continued my words.

"Hmm." Akashi put me onto my bed and looked at me, "So you and Aomine met each other in the locker room? _Just_ two of you?"

Suddenly I panicked and shook my head. _Oh no, he got wrong idea!_ "No! I went to the locker room to give you mineral water!" I just let my mouth let my reason, "I- I don't want to disturb you while practicing, so I planned to put the water in your locker, Akashi-kun. And suddenly Aomine-kun come in and-"

My words cut by his lips. I could feel his smirk in our kiss. It's not a deep kiss but so gentle..

"I know that." He pulled his head and smirked at me. "I know everything, did you forget it?" He said with his winning smile.

"Unfair! You tricked me, Akashi-kun!" I said with blushing face, embarrassed because I got eaten by his words before.

"So? Is there any problem if I tease you?" He said and suddenly grabbed my face and got my lips roughly. He pushed my head and deepen our kiss. "Mmnh-" I tried to get more oxygen and panting, but he didn't let me and kept pushed his lips, even his tounge into my mouth. "Hh.. I- ..don't mind.." I said in the middle our kiss and it made him smirked.

His finger went to my thigh and trailed it into my skirt. Teasing me and went to my panties. He suddenly pushed my body with his and it made me feel so hot. _I.. can't breathe._ "Yui.." He called me with his deep voice and whispered with panting at my ear. My body suddenly jolt and could feel my face so hot. _H- His breathe at my ear-_

His finger kept teasing me and suddenly pressed right of my panties. "Nngh-" I moan and my body's trembling. _I'm afraid._ My mind felt weird. _This is my first time.. what should I-_

"Relax." He whispered at me and kept pressing his finger into my panties, and he smirked with joy when he pushed in his finger into mine. "A-aahh, Akashi.. kun-" I kept panting and placed my hands on his neck, pulled his head to me. I could hear his breathe. He didn't say anything and kissing my neck, sucked and licked, giving marks on my neck. His another hand- which still free- unbuttoned my uniform and slipped into it. I jolt again when felt his cold hand touched my nipple and teased it. "Aahn.." I covered my mouth after letting that weird voice- but the red guy licking his bottom lips, looked more excited, then sucked my nipple gently. I could felt his tounge played at my nipple and it made my body felt so hot. "A- kashi.. Aah.." His finger still played in mine, his tounge also played with my nipple, another of his hand kept pushing me to his body. _I.. can't.._

"Yui.." I looked at him while panting- seeing he licked his bottom lips again, "I can't. You become so cute-" He said while kissing me again, "Can I.. put in?"

I'm blushing so hard- want to cover my face but I can't. "Mm.." I just nodded, drown in embarrassed, also in.. happiness. "Relax. Just follow my words." He whispered again along with his panting and stroke my face, then kissing my face gently.

I smiled at him, "Yes, captain. M- make me.. yours.." I said and covering my face, couldn't hold more embarrassing moment anymore. Also I could hear Akashi's sighing.

"Don't blame me-" He said, and made me peeking through my hands, "-if I can't go easy with you after you said something like that." He pulled my hand from my face then pressed his lips to mine and licking my lips, smirking. "You should be ready."

- ε=＼＿○ﾉ -

Bird's chirp. _Is it morning already?_ I felt gentle hand stroking my hand. "Morning already, Yui," A voice suddenly whispered to my ear, "Wake up.." Again. and this time louder than before. _My body felt so sick.. so tired.._ "Yui." Ah, that voice called me again. "...I love you." And made my eyes opened a little. A red haired guy with red and golden eyes suddenly appeared next to me and smiling gently at me. "I love you too, Akashi-kun.." Then he kissed me, gave all memories that we have through last night.

* * *

_EEENNDD ; 7 ;_

_how is it?_

_i hope you like it. this is my first fic rated M so... i think this is weird especially at the sex scene otl_

_i just can't- sorry if it disappointed you /cries_

_BUT THANK YOU FOR READING! ; 7 ;)/_

_review, if you don't mind? 8''D_


End file.
